Reinhardt
Reinhardt là một trong những heroes của Overwatch. Tiểu sử Reinhardt Wilhelm tự xưng là một người bảo hộ của một thời đã qua, một người tôn thờ lối sống nghĩa hiệp, lòng dũng cảm và tin vào chân lý. Hơn 30 năm trước, Overwatch được thành lập để chống lại các mối đe dọa từ các cuộc nổi dậy của robot trên toàn thế giới. Reinhardt, một người lính Đức được trang bị đầy đủ,được giới thiệu như một phần của đội chiến đấu Overwatch ban đầu đã chấm dứt Omnic Crisis (Cuộc khủng hoảng Omnic).Sau khi giải quyết cuộc xung đột, Overwatch phát triển thành một tổ chức toàn cầu, giữ gìn hòa bình của một thể giới bị tàn phá bởi chiến tranh. Reinhardt chứng minh ông ấy là một trong những vị anh hùng mạnh mẽ nhất của Overwatch. Đạo đức độc nhất của Reinhardt và cá tính lớn hơn cuộc sống của ông giành được sự ngưỡng mộ của đồng đội cũng như cấp trên của mình. Không bao giờ sợ sệt khi nói ra những gì mình nghĩ, ông ấy là người hỗ trợ có tiếng nói nhất Overwatch, và khi cần thiết, ông trở thành một nhà phê bình khắc nghiệt, đưa ra nhũng lời nhắc nhở rằng Overwatch có nghĩa là một lực lượng vì chính nghĩa. Đã phục vụ cho đến cuối tuổi ngũ tuần của bản thân, Reinhardt đã phải đối mặt với sự bắt buộc nghỉ hưu với những hoạt động chiến đấu. Chán nản về việc bị loại bỏ khỏi nhiệm vụ hoạt động, Reinhardt sợ rằng những ngày vì mục đích và vinh quang của mình đã chấm dứt. Khi thời gian trở nên tối đi và Overwatch bị nghi ngờ là tham nhũng và nổi loạn, Reinhardt chỉ có thể xem thứ mà ông đã cống hiện cả cuộc đời của mình để bảo vệ đầu hàng trong nhục nhã. Mặc dù Overwatch cuối cùng đã tan rã, Reinhardt vẫn không bằng lòng ngồi yên trong khi thế giới đang hỗn loạn. Một lần nữa khoác lên bộ giáp Thập Tự của mình, ông ấy thề sẽ chiến đấu vì công lý trên khắp Châu Âu như một chiến binh già,bảo vệ người vô tội và chiến thắng những trái tim và trí óc với lời hứa rằng những ngày tươi đẹp sẽ đến. Kĩ năng Mở khóa :Note: For Reinhardt-specific sprays, see Reinhardt/Sprays. Skins - Trang phục reinhardt_brass.jpg|Brass reinhardt_cobalt.jpg|Cobalt reinhardt_copper.jpg|Copper reinhardt_forest.jpg|Viridian reinhardt_bundeswehr.jpg|Bundeswehr reinhardt_paragon.jpg|Paragon reinhardt_blackhardt.jpg|Blackhardt reinhardt_bloodhardt.jpg|Bloodhardt reinhardt_lionhardt.jpg|Lionhardt Reinhardt_Stonehardt.jpg|Stonehardt Emotes - Cử chỉ Emotes giá 250 credits. *Flex - Bẻ cong *Taunt - Chế nhạo *Warrior's Salute - Lời chào của chiến binh Victory Poses - Chiến thắng Reinhardt Confident.jpg|Confident Reinhardt Flex.jpg|Flex Reinhardt Legendary.jpg|Legendary Voice Lines - Lời thoại Voice Lines giá 25 credits. *I Salute You (default) - "Chào" *Are You Afraid? (Are you afraid to fight me? - "Ngươi sợ chiến đấu với ta sao?" '') *Bring Me Another ''- "Mang cho ta tên khác" *Catch Phrase! -'' "Khẩu hiệu"'' *Crusader Online *Crushing Machine (I'm the ultimate crushing machine.) *German Engineering (Precision German engineering. - "Kĩ sư Đức tuyệt vời" '') *Honor And Glory - ''"Danh dự và vinh quang" *Respect Your Elders - "Hãy tôn trọng người cao tuổi" *Show You How It's Done (Let me show you how it's done.) *This Old Dog (This old dog still knows a few tricks. - "Con chó già này vẫn biết vài trò") Highlight Intros - Phần giới thiệu Highlight Intros giá 250 credits. *Charge - Sạc *Hammer Down - Đập búa *More Stretching Required - Cần kéo dài hơn Achievement - Thành tựu Cốt truyện Reinhardt Wilhelm là một sĩ quan Đức với nhiều thành tích khi cuộc khủng hoảng Omnic bắt đầu. Ông được chiêu mộ vào đội hình ban đầu của Overwatch cùng với Jack Morrison, Gabriel Reyes, Torbjörn Lindholm, Ana Amari, and Liao. Khoác lên chiến giáp J08 Crusader, ông là một trong những chiến binh mạnh nhất đội và cũng là một người ủng hộ tổ chức vô cùng nồng nhiệt. Reinhardt đã bị ép nghỉ hưu khi Overwatch sụp đổ vì ông đã gần 60 tuổi và chiến giáp Crusader của ông cũng không còn được sử dụng. Tuy vật Reinhardt vẫn giữ lại bộ giáp và bắt đầu hành trình ở Châu Âu cùng với Brigitte. Trong truyện ngắn Dragon Slayer, Reinhardt và Brigitte dừng chân ở một thị trấn nhỏ, nơi đang bị The Dragons thống trị. Brigitte sửa chữa bộ giáp Crusader và Reinhardt đã dùng nó đánh đuổi băng đảng kia khỏi thị trấn. Vào thời điểm Overwatch Recall được kích hoạt, Reinhardt đang ở Nuuk, Greenland. Ghi chú *Lá chắn của ông ta bao phủ một vùng rộng và hấp thụ lượng sát thương khổng lồ, khiến nó vô cùng hữu ích cho cả đội núp phía sau. Reinhardt còn có thể di chuyển khi khởi động nó mặc dù khá chậm. *Kể cả khi lá chắn của ông ta chỉ còn một ít máu, nó vẫn có thể hấp thụ tất cả sát thường từ 1 đòn, kể cả khi sát thương ấy lớn hơn phần máu còn lại của lá chắn. Ví dụ, Reinhardt có thể dùng lá chắn để bảo vệ bản thân và đồng đội của ông ta khỏi Self-Destruct của D.Va, kể cả khi lá chắn còn đúng 1 máu. *Tấm khiên vẫn mất năng lượng khi bị lộ xuyên tường và kẻ địch bắn vào. Ngoài lề *Ở tang lễ của Jack Morrison, Reinhardt đã nói điều này về người cựu chỉ huy của mình: "Anh ấy đã hy sinh tất cả cho Overwatch. Anh ấy là la bàn đạo đức của chúng tôi. Là nguồn cảm hứng của chúng tôi. Là bạn của chúng tôi." *Mã số đặc vụ Reinhardt là 3945_47.Recall (Animated Short) *Tên của Reinhardt dịch đơn giản từ gốc Nauy và Đức có thể được chuyển thành "Thuần khiết và Cứng rắn" *Reinhardt là nhân vật cao nhất trong Overwatch, theo sau đó sát nút là Roadhog. *Skin Lionhardt ''của Reinhardt được thiết kế dựa trên nhóm Alliance trong Warcraft của Blizzard. *Skin ''Lionhardt được lấy cảm hứng từ vua Richard the Lionheart, nhà phục hưng nổi tiêng trong câu truyện của Robin Hood. *Skin Blackhardt được lấy cảm hứng từ Blackhand, một trong những nhân vật chính của bản mở rộng ''Warlords of Draenor ''của World of Warcraft. References Thể_loại:Character